An electronic cigarette in prior art comprises a mouthpiece assembly and an electronic cigarette body. A smoke channel for smoke flowing is arranged in the electronic cigarette body, the smoke channel is in communication with the mouthpiece assembly, in order to form an air path when smoking.
However, only one check valve is arranged in the electronic cigarette in the prior art to control the opening or closing of the air flow path. The electronic cigarette of this structure has defects: the smoking operation is too simple, the air flow sensor triggers the work of the atomizing assembly to realize the atomization of the tobacco tar immediately after sensing the air flow, it is easy to atomize of the tobacco tar by mistake and waste the tobacco tar, and also easy to cause the children mistake inhalation, which affects the health of children.
The electronic cigarette in the prior art is lack of effective means to prevent the mistake inhalation, so it needs to be improved.